totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Akademickie imprezy
Akademik Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 3. ---- Akademik , Pokoje Vince niestety zrezygnował z pojawienia się na zadaniu ze względu na opieszałość i spóżnialstwo Chrisa . Wszedł do swojego pokoiku i przebrał swoje ubranie na świeże xD. Otworzył okno . '' '''Vince : '''Ahh .. kolejny wspaniały dzionek . ''Wyciągnął ręce i podszedł do stolika . Wziął karteczkę i napisał : "Tak często Cię widzę, choć tak rzadko spotykam... Bo masz w sobie to coś... uczucia i wielki sekret..." zagiął karteczkę i przykleił tam stokrotkę . Położył obok śpiącej Maddie i wyskoczyl jak miał w zwyczaju przez okno . '' ''Maddie się obudziła. Zobaczyła przy sobie stokrotkę i karteczkę. Wiedziała od kogo to i szybko wskoczyła w ciuchy, aby przyjść na spotkanie. Bteh widząc, jak dziewczyna wstaje poszła za nią. Bteh: Ciekawe co ta s*ka kombinuje! Las , Niedaleko Akademika Vince przybył na miejsce na oczekiwane spotkanie . '' ''Po chwili Maddie też tam się znalazła. Była szczęśliwa że go widzi. Maddie: 'Cześć Vince! Cieszę się że przyszedłeś... Dziękuję za stokrotkę... '''Vince ; '''Maddie .. ''Podszedł i przytulił dziewczynę na dzień dobry. '' '''Vince : '''Cieszę się , że przyszłaś . Specjalnie wcześniej przyszedłem , żeby spotkania nie przegapić . ''Bteh ukryła sie za krzakami i obserwowała parke. 'Maddie: '''Znamy się od nie dawna... Ale wiesz... Chciałam się zapytać czy... No wiesz... ''Maddie zaczerwieniła się i mocno zacisnęła pięśc. 'Maddie: '''Czy napisałeś nie dawno coś nowego? ''Była zawiedziona że nie udało jej się przełamać. 'Vince: '''Więc może chciałabyś wysłuchać? ''Szczęśliwy podszedł i poprosił by dziewczyna udiadła. '' '''Maddie: '''Oczywiście... Z wielką chęcią. ''Usiadła na kolanach i czekała na wiersz. Vince jak miał w zwyczaju , poczochrał włosy , rozpiął nieco bardziej koszulę i zaczął mówić . '' '''Vince : '''Nasze serca w bosy taniec są splecione. Myśli chore, żądzą przesadnie wypełnione Twoje oczy są kowadłem namiętności serca biją, wystukują w rytm miłości. Memu ciału zasmakował dotyk Twoich dłoni przez co kazańcom miłości, nikt już tego nie zabroni... ''Przymrużył oko , bardzo zadowolony z wiersza . Patrząć na Maddie ze wzruszenia zakręciła mu się łezka w oku . '' '''Maddie: '''To było piękne... Bardzo piękne. Bardzo mi się spodobało. Wyglądasz... Jak bóg. ''Uśmiechnęła się uroczo do niego. '''Vince: '''Ja mogę być twoim bogiem , a ty bądż moją boginią. ''Kucnął przed nią całując jej rękę . '' '''Maddie: Jeśli chcesz, to mogę być. Rozpuściła włosy i nieco podwinęła koszulkę. Vince: Więc skoro tu jesteśmy .. dajmy się .. Delikatnie dotknął jej policzek , odgarniajac włosy i złożył na jej ustach pocałunek . '' '''Vince' ( Pokój zwierzeń ): '''Gdyby ta chwila mogła trwać wiecznie ! '''Maddie: ''(Pokój zwierzeń) - Chciałabym żeby ta chwilą mogła trwać znacznie dłużej! ''Ona odwzajemniła to tym samym. Vince i Maddie , przez dłuższy czas siedzieli nie odrywając się od swoich ust . Wiatr delikatnie owiewał ich włosy , sprawiajać , słońce delitanie okryło zakochanych promieniami słońca . Ptaki świrgotały miłosną piosnkę. Chłopak na chwile przerwał tą rozkosz . '' '''Vince :' Maddie .. Czy będziesz moją dziewczyną ? Maddie: 'Oczywiście że tak... Jak mogłabym odmówić? Bardzo cię polubiłam od początku, ale wstydziłam się ci o tym powiedzieć, Vince... '''Vince : '''Maddie .. oby nikt i nic nam nie przeszkodził. A teraz .. ''Zbliżył ponownie swoje usta do jej ust . '' '''Vince : '''Na czym skończyliśmy ? ''Znów go pocałowała. Tym razem leżeli na trawie, która przyjemnie ich łaskotała. Ptaki nie przestawały śpiewać. Całkowicie odpłynęli w pocałunku. Vince'owi odpięły się pozostałe guziki i jego koszula zawiała w góe , jednak nie spadając z niego . 'Maddie nie mogła napatrzeć się na jego muskulaturę. Obróciła go na plecy i siedząc na nim, składała na jego ustach pocałunki. Kiedy tak bawili się w trawie , przez przypadek zabawili się daleko i razem sturlali się z górki do płynącej niedaleko rzeki . jednak to im nie przeszkadzało . '' '''Vince : '''Wooh .. ale kąpiel . ''Wynurzył się z wody i zdjął swoją koszukę , rzucajac daleko . '' '''Maddie: '''Skoro i tak jestem już mokra... Co mi szkodzi? ''Zdjęła bluzę i rzuciła tam gdzie Vince. Znowu zaczęła go delikatnie, ale namiętnie całować. Pboje spokojnie pływali , trzymajac się razem co było dziwne . Nagle Vince wpadł na pomysł i wyszedł na brzeg , wyrwał ogromny liść grążela , który służył im za łodkę i popłynęli nurtem rzeki w dół , całując się niczym w tunelu miłość , a na nich padały płatki kwiatów okolicznych akacji oraz dzikich wiśni . Była to dla nich wyjątkowa romantyczna chwila . '' ''Po jakimś czasie, w oddali zobaczyli chatkę (Która była Beth, ale się tym nie przejmowali xD). Wyszli na brzeg, zapukali. Drzwi same się otworzyły, ale nikogo nie było. 'Vince : '''Lokatorów nie ma ? To co tam ! ''Objął Maddie , rozpinając pasek i zrzucając mokre spodnie . '' '''Vince : '''Idziemy może odłożyć nasze ubrania do wyschnięcia i wrócimy tutaj na ciąg dalszy tej neizwykłej rozkoszy ? '''Maddie: '''Eh, czy to nie jest przesada? Tutaj są wszędzie kamery, jeśli Chris się dowie, będziemy mieli problem... Na dodatek nie mamy zabezpieczenia ._.. '''Vince : '''Nie to chciałem zrobić . Dla mnei to też za wcześnie . ''Dał jej pocałunek w policzek . '' '''Vince : '''Poza tym troche zgłodniałem , więc jeśli chcesz , może pójdziemy połowić ryby i możety mi teraz opowiesz coś o swojej powieści . ''Wszytkiemu z daleka przyglądała się Aisha siedząca na drzewie. (pokój zwierzeń)'''Aisha: '''Ich miłość jest taka słodka, że aż chciałabym zacząć rzygać tęczą prosto na nich. <3 '''Maddie: '''Nie mamy wędek, i przy okazji... Hmm... Kiedy ostatni raz wędkowałam? No tak, w moim poprzednim życiu, którego chyba nie miałam... '''Vince : '''To wtedy nie będę sam. ''Wziął z półki dwie wędki i rozejrzał się po skrzynce . Były tam gumowe robaki oraz przynęty i zapasowy kołowrotek . Wziął obie wędki i skrzynkę . '' '''Vince : '''No to można ruszać ! Będziemy niczym piersi rozbitkowie na wyspie . '''Vince ( Pokój zwierzeń ) : Mam takie dziwne uczucie , że rozbudziłem w sobie jakąś dzikość .. co wcześniej mi się nie zdarzało . Maddie: 'Jeej, jak w Ryzykantach... Przy okazji, Chris nie ściągał od tamtego programu, żeby utworzyć ten? '''Vince : '''Ryzykanci ? Rzadko niestety oglądam telewizję , ale po twoim wyglądzie sugeruję , że nie jedną akcję miałaś z koleżankami. '''Maddie: '''Hah to prawda... Raz z kumpelami rzucałyśmy w jakiegoś pijaka woreczkami z wodą... Potem nas "gonił", ale zachowywał się jak Mario z fazą... Potem taka jedna Natalie wylała na niego kubeł z wodą i krzyknęła: "Łożeźwienie brojcie!". Ale i tak nikt tego pijaka nie lubiał... Straszył małe dzieci, kradł... ''Rozbawiony historyjką zaśmiał się przyjażnie . '' '''Vince : '''Fajnie z kumpelami się bawicie . Chciałbym zobaczyc jego minę kiedy obrywał . fajna historyjka by wyszła. '''Maddie: '''Ale i tak najlepsze było wtedy, kiedy moja kumpela od serca, May, nawrzucała księdzu w konfesjonale. Kłóciła się z nim o względy religijne, o to czy bóg istnieje i ogólnie o religi. W całym kościele było słychać ich rozmowę. '''Vince : '''Haha , ciekawe czy mu wtedy głowa nie pękła od tych herezji jakie usłyszał . ''Usiadł nad brzed i zarzucił pierwszą wędkę w nadziei , że coś się złapie . '' '''Maddie: '''I nie chodziło tutaj o wulgaryzmy lub coś w ten deseń. May jest intelektualistką i bardzo inteligentną osobą. Raczej jej chodziło o to że Bóg pod względem nauki nie istnieje... '''Vince : '''Tak myślę , że wychodzi na to , że chyba ma poglądy ateistyczne. Wiem każdy ma prawo myśleć jak chce i nie oceniam pod względem poglądów , ale na pewno ksiądz był oburzony zachowaniem tej dziewczyny. '''Maddie: '''No tak właściwie, to May wyszła oburzona z kościoła. Mówiła mi że ksiądz ciągle odpowiadał "Bóg jest w sercu, nie umyśle". May tak się bulwersowała, że musiała sobie przerwy robić. '''Vince : '''W sercu mają prawo gościć uczucia , a Bóg w mojej opinii Bóg obadarza nas nimi i sprawuje opiekę nad każdym z nas. Jednak nie jestem nadto katolicki , ale ważne by każdy wykształcił u siebie własny pogląd na świat . '''Maddie: '''Złowiłeś już coś? OMG... Vince, chyba o czymś zapomnieliśmy... '''Vince ; '''Chyba się udało .. ''Ciągnął , ale nagle jakaś ryba uderzyła mu w twarz . '' '''Vince : '''Zapomniałem , że nie umiem łowić za dobrze .. '''Maddie: '''Vince! Nasze bluzy! Idź szybko ubrać spodnie i biegnijmy! ''Catherine przechodziła w pobliżu i zobaczyła pewną parkę. Vince'a i Maddie. Podeszła do nich. 'Catherine: '''Hej <333! Jak wy pięknie razem wyglądacie ^^. Co tam u was słychać? <333 '''Maddie: '''Cat, pomożesz nam szukać naszych bluz? Są gdzieś nad rzeką! Oby nadal tam były, bo byłaby siara, gdybyśmy tak przyszli z powrotem bez bluz... '''Vince : '''Ja mogę zając się rybą i pójde założyć mozę spodnie . ''Skrępowany poszedł w stronę chatki . '' ''Tak się składało ,że Rafael wtedy szedł. ^^ 'Rafael: '''O ja ... Maddie jak ty wyglądasz ?! ''Rafael popatrzył na piersi Maddie xD Dała mu z liścia w pysk i kopnęła w krocze. 'Maddie: '''Na początku miałeś ode mnie po prostu przerąbane... Ale teraz, to ty masz po prostu prze*****e! ''Rafael nie okazywał bulu. 'Rafael: '''Maddie wyluzuj ! :D '''Maddie: '''Czy mógłyś łaskawie przestać gapić się na mój biust? '''Rafael: '''No spoko,spoko .. ''Chwilę później poszedł nad rzekę i przyniósł bluzę Maddie.. 'Rafael: '''Chyba tego szukałaś .. '''Maddie: '''Taa dzięki... Jeszcze gdybyś znalazł moją gumkę do włosów, to MOŻE miałbyś szansę u mnie. ''Rafael wyciągnął z kieszeni gumkę Maddie. '''Rafael: '''Czy chodziło ci o tą gumkę ? :D '''Maddie: Moja była szara, a ta jest różowa... Zaraz... Ty zboczony...! Okazało się że to była prezerwatywa. Rafael po 2 sek. się zorientował ,że to nie ta ,,gumka,, Rafael: 'Aaah.. Sory xD ''Tym razem wyciągnął już prawidłową (szarą) gumkę i nie w 100% nie była to prezerwatywa tylko gumka Maddie. 'Maddie: '''Dzięki, szukałam jej. To nie moja gumka, ale sprzedam ją na allegro. A teraz znajdź moją prawdziwą gumkę. ''Teraz Rafael wyciągnął już SZARĄ 100% PROCENTOWĄ GUMKĘ MADDIE (NIE PREZERWATYWE). 'Maddie: '''Tak przy okazji, ta co jest szara, była mi potrzebna na allegro. Moja jest innego koloru, ćwoku! ''Rafael machnął ręką i poszedł przed siebie i nagle przez szybę w oknie imprezowiczów zobaczył Catherine i weszedł do środka. Akademik 'Rafael: '''No siema Cat ! Chciałbym się tylko zapytać czy jesteś w jakimś sojuszu ? ^^ ''Catherine popatrzyła się na Rafaela. 'Catherine: '''Hej <333333. Hm? Eee. Nie pamiętam ;_; '''Rafael: '''Aha tak się tylko pytam . ''Rafael spojrzał na leżący na łóźku notes Catherine '''Rafael:..WoW widzę ,że masz bardzo ,,kolorowy,, ,a zarazem ,,jednorożcowy,, (?) zeszyt Rafael:(pokój zwierzeń)Blee.. Rzygam tęczą ! Ta dziewczyna jest zbyt ,,urocza,, O_O Catherine się zarumieniła. Catherine: Kocham jednorożce! I tęczę! <3. Eh, musze uprać swoje koszulki.. wszystkie mam uplamione białym.. jugurtem :C A co tam u ciebie słychać? My się chyba nie znamy.. ^^ Rafael: Myślę,że twoje ciuchy się wypiorą ^^ Aha ja jestem Rafael. Pocałował dłoń Cat. Catherine się zarumieniła. Catherine: 'Ale wiesz, tą dłonią polałam sobie błotem przez pomyłkę i nie zdąrzyłam jej dokładnie umyć ^^. A ja jestem Catherine ale możesz mówić do mnie Cat! Miło mi się poznać mój nowy przyjacielu! <33 ''Rafael zrobił minę typu ,, O_O ,, '''Rafael: W błocie tak ? Aha... to nic :D Później ją umyję .. ^^ Rafael: Sądze ,że Catherine nie będzie trudno się pozbyć :D A teraz wybaczcie,ale muszę umyć rękę .. Catherine spojrzała się na Rafaela. Zapomniał chyba że ona tutaj była i wszystko słyszała. Catherine: Chcesz.. s-się mnie po-po-pozb-yć? ;C Wybuchła płaczem Rafael:(pokój zwierzeń)Kurwa jak zwykle musiałem coś spieprzyć :< Rafael: 'Catherine to nie tak ! :c ''Dobiegnął do Cat i złapał ją za rękę .. 'Rafael: '''Słuchaj to nie tak ! Chris mi tak kazał powiedzieć specjalnie ! ''Cat wyszarpała się. '''Catherine: Jak mogłeś tak powiedzieć? ;C Catherine uciekła. ZZa Rafael'a ukazuje się Debby Debby:'Siemasz ku*wa! Miałam się pożegnać w poprzednim odcinku,ale trudno. Muszę się teraz trochę wygadać... To chu*owe że pozwolili mi tylko na to po*ebane cameo! Publiczność zatęskni nad najza*ebistszą postać w Akademiku! Chu*owe jest też to że Chris nie chce bym była jego pie*doloną asystentką! Widzowie pewnie myślą sobie "Co mi odpie*dala",ale powiem wam! Chris to zuo! Tak ku*wa,nie przełyszeliście się! A ty Rafael jesteś szekszi,bardzo szekszi,lecę na ciebie ku*wa więc to doceń i mnie pocałuj,albo zgwałć. Dobra,idę bo się za*ebiście wygadałam, pamiętajcie to co wam powiedziałam! Więc idę rozpie*dolić Kazahstan,dziękuję dobranoc! ''Debby całuje Rafaela następnie biegnie i świat jej więcej nie widział 'Rafael: '''Ku*wa co to miało być ? Zadanie ''Parter. '''Chris: '''Zanim zaczniemy muszę coś powiedzieć. NIKOMU NIC NIE KAZAŁEM. Każde kłamstwo na mój temat będzie od teraz karane. A teraz zadanie. Czym że jest akademik bez imprezy! Dzisiaj będziecie szperać (bez skojarzeń) w internecie. Wylosujecie 3 piosenki. Będziecie musieli znaleźć dwa różne covery. Ten który bardziej się spodoba - dostaje punkt. Kto zgarnie ich więcej wygrywa. Kujoni, wybierzcie osobę do wylosowania. '''JoJo: Lecę, kotku. <3 Pobiegła do Chris'a. Chris: '''Świetnie <3. Teraz Imprezowicze. ''Zadowolony Vince wyszedł przed szereg . '' '''Vince : Piosenki są atutem barda , a moja pieśń podbije twoje serce Chris. Chris: 'Super. W takim razie JoJo, wylosuj pierwszą piosenkę.... ''JoJo podchodzi do miski z losami. Wylosowała "My Heart Is Refusing Me" - Loreen. '''Chris: '''OK. Macie 10 minut na znalezienie covera. Jeśli powtórzą się - szukacie od nowa. START! '''Vince : '''Ma pieśń dotrze do twego serca i liczę , że ta piosenka przyniesie naszej drużynie pierwsze zwycięstwo. full|left|400 px '''JoJo: JoJo ma kanikuły. <3 thumb|left|400 px Chris: 'Werdykt jednogłośny - Kujony wygrywają! 1:0 dla Kujonów. Przypominam, nagroda to spanie na 2 piętrze i dyskotekowa noc w piwnicy! Teraz losuje Vince. ''Vince wylosował Paramore "Still Into You". '''Chris: '''10 minut, czas START! '''Vince : '''Tym razem , myślę że pójdzie lepiej . full|left|400 px '''JoJo: Paramore. <3 thumb|left|400 px Chris: 'No no, werdykt był ciężki. Ale ostatecznie wygrywają Imprezowicze! Czas na ostatnią piosenkę rostrzygającą wynik 1:1. Wylosuję ją ja. ''Chris wylosował "Impossible" James'a Arthura. '''Chris: '''10 minut, czas start! '''JoJo: Arturo. <3 thumb|left|400 px 'Vince : '''Ah cóż za niezwykłe przedstawienie . Więc teraz czas na kolejną pieśń . full|left|400 px '''Chris: '''A więc... wynikiem 2:1 wygrywają.... KUJONY! ''Radość Kujonów. 'Chris: '''Imprezowiczów zapraszam na Ceremonię! Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witajcie na pierwszej Ceremoni w tym show! Klucze dostają: *Catherine *Bteh *Aisha A ostatni klucz wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... VINCE'A! ODPADA MADDIE! ''Maddie bez słowa wychodzi i odjedżdza autobusem. '''Chris: '''To tyle na dziś. Oglądajcie kolejne odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki! ---- Uwaga. Nie zostały zebrane wszystkie głosy, ponieważ te zebrane stanowiły większość, pozostałe nie wpłynęły by na ostateczny wynik. Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki